Learning to Control Magic and other things
by X past Zero
Summary: The inners go to Hogwars where there are some familiar teachers. Previosly posted. I will try to get new chapters up regulary. Crossover with Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1 Teachers in Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter, or Sailor Moon, but I wish that I do. I am  
  
not making any money out of this and am poor. SO please don't sue!  
  
Notes: SOrry that it has taken me so long. I have decided that I will rewrite all of the chapters  
  
and carry on with it now that I have more time. Thanks and sorry for the wait.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The professors all sat around Dumbledore, shocked at the news that he had just given   
  
them. 'Reports of strong magic from Japan', but it couldn't be. They would have known about it   
  
before, but Dumbledore had just been informed of the events by Fudge, who had entrusted the   
  
problem to Dumbledore. THE only reason he had done it was because he was too scared to deal  
  
with it himself.  
  
But now Dumbledore was asking one of THEM to go and find out what the source of magic  
  
was. It was impossible to believe that Dumbledore was sending one of them. What if it was a  
  
group of Death Eaters, trying to conquer the rest of the world.   
  
The silence was uneverving as all of them thought about it. It was two weeks before the   
  
start of the new term and they still had all of their lessons to plan. g it.  
  
But Dumbledore did not appear to be concerned or worried about what he was asking.  
  
"As I have said before, someone needs to go and locate the magic and find out who is causing it"  
  
said Dumbledore, breaking the silence.  
  
"Who? You don't think that its.." said one of the teachers.  
  
"I honestly can not say, but it is obviously of some importance, otherwise we would not have  
  
been entrusted with this task" continued Dumbledore.  
  
"I will go sir" said a lady sitting towards the back.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at who had spoken. He had been expecting her to say   
  
something, after all she did come from Japan.  
  
"Are you sure Professor Meioh?" asked Dumbledore, ensuring that she didn't doubt her decision.  
  
"It is the only logical option. I will leave straight away"  
  
All of the teachers looked relieved, but at the same time guilty as it was the new teacher that  
  
was offering to help and not them. They had never heard about her before, but apparantly she   
  
was highly qualified and just what they needed for the now open defence against the dark arts  
  
position.  
  
She got up and was getting up to leave when Dumbledore asked her,  
  
"While you're there can you get me some sweets. I really do want to know what foreign  
  
sweets taste like"  
  
Pluto smiled and nodded her head.  
  
She couldn't help but wonder at how well things were going. The scouts were going to come to   
  
Hogwarts; of course they didn't know that, just as Dumbledore nor any of the other teachers knew.  
  
But they were going to come and it was going to fit in with everything.  
  
"Setsuna!" she heard someone call. When she turned around she knew who she would see.  
  
"Yes my prince" she replied.  
  
Mamoru frowned at her reply but ignored it as he asked her,  
  
"What did I miss at the teachers meeting? I was stuck with some first years."  
  
"Nothing much." she said inwardly smiling.  
  
He wouldn't find out. Not until the scouts were here. The other teachers wouldn't tell him, she   
  
knew that.  
  
"So how is your new job?" she asked courteously.  
  
"It's fine. Just a bit strange. I never knew that there was such a world as this and I don't  
  
understand why I can't tell Usagi." he asked her  
  
'Oh she'll find out soon enough' thought Pluto.  
  
"The secrecy is important for the moment, but she will find out soon, when the time is right."  
  
She turned and left. She was going to have to apparate from Hogsmeade, but that should be fine.  
  
She smiled inwardly as she thought about Mamoru and Usagi's reunion.  
  
After all as Pluto, she got little enjoyment and this would certainly be   
  
interesting. 


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations and travel

Chapter 2  
  
Usagi woke up with the distinct feeling that she was being watched.  
  
"Luna, go away it's too early to get up. It's Saturday" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"I am sorry your highness but I must talk to you" said Setsuna.  
  
Usagi's eyes went wide and she sat up quickly in bed. Her eyes were big and in their blue depths  
  
there was fear.  
  
"What is it Puu?" her voice was strong and controlled but her hands clenching the sheets tightly  
  
showed something else. She was scared. She didn't want her peace shattered anymore. She wanted  
  
to be a normal girl until the time came for her and Mamoru to establish their kingdom.  
  
Sestuna felt sorry for disturbing her princess' sleep and making her worry.  
  
"There is nothing wrong your highness. I need to talk to you and the other senshi"  
  
Usagi smiled in relief. "Of course Puu, but please stop calling me that, it makes me feel  
  
old and full of responsibility" she said laughing slightly.  
  
"I'll contact the others and we'll meet at the shrine" stated Usagi.  
  
Setsuna smiled as she thought of the transformation her queen had made. SHe was no longer the  
  
silly little girl, she was maturing and when the time came she would make a wonderful queen.  
  
-------  
  
"So Sets, why are we all here?" asked Makoto. She was sitting leisurely on the steps. It was  
  
a lazy Saturday for them all and it was nice just meeting up to talk.  
  
"You have to come to England with me" said Setsuna.  
  
All of them jumped up,  
  
"Go to England!", "YOu must be joking", "Why?", "I'd like to see England again." They all said  
  
together.  
  
Setsuna stood there being bombarded with questions not quite knowing what to do with all of the  
  
questions she was being asked.  
  
"Quieeeet!" yelled Rei above all of the noise.  
  
"I am sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why we must all go to England,  
  
but we won't hear it if we're all talking."  
  
They all shut up and sat down again with some disgruntled murmurs of 'It was a shock' and  
  
'Sorry'.  
  
Rei glared at the all and they all snapped their mouths shut. Then she turn and looked hardly  
  
at Setsuna,  
  
"So are you going to explain to us what this is all about?"  
  
"Well I was going to before you all interrupted" she said looking at them all. Minako and Ami  
  
bowed their heads, but Makoto looked at her defiantly.  
  
"There is a group of people in this would that are witches and wizards and.." she started  
  
"Setsuna if you came all this way to play a practical joke on us, it's not working." scoffed  
  
Makoto.  
  
"I am not making this up." replied Setsuna.  
  
"But Setsuna, I don't understand, I think we would have known before." stated Usagi  
  
"I am sorry your highness to have kept this from you, but now is the time that you are meant  
  
to know. You have never seen them as they keep themselves hidden from normal people." replied  
  
Setsuna.  
  
"But you need to know now for various reasons, the main one is that now is the time for you to  
  
know, but also that you need to know about them, so that you know how to handle them when you  
  
come into power my highness" continued Setsuna and Usagi bowed her head, not knowing what to say.  
  
"THe other reason and main reason, is that they have finally detected your power, but they  
  
see it as magic and they see you as a threat. I am currently working in a school within this   
  
community and they have sent me here to find out who these people are, and they are you".  
  
They all looked puzzled and unsure of what to say or do, but Ami was the first one to break  
  
their thoughts.  
  
"But now that they now about us what do they want to do with us and why didn't they detect  
  
us before?"  
  
Setsuna smiled, yes, she was definately the smart one of the group.  
  
"All of the enemies you have faced managed to put a barrier around so that their magical energies  
  
could not be detected, but now that there are no enemies there is no barrier, so they have  
  
been detected," she paused "and as to what they 'want to do with you' I am not sure but I am   
  
going to suggest that you attend the magic school in England where I am teaching. As I have said  
  
before it will be good for all of you to acquaint yourselves with this side of the world and  
  
befriend the people. They will not do you any harm, as they will see you as new students"  
  
she stopped to let all of the information sink in.  
  
"So, basically you want us to leave here and go to learn magic in another school, but what are we  
  
going to tell everyone here. 'Hey everyone, by the way I'm magic and i'm going to tell  
  
how to use it in England'." said Makoto.  
  
""Hey! Don't worry about it. I'm sure that Sets has got that already planned, haven't you?" said  
  
Minako, as cheerful as ever.  
  
"And besides, it will be fun, We'll meet new people be together and not worry about evil."  
  
Usagi spoke quietly, "You're forgetting something. What about Mamoru. I haven't heard from him  
  
in ages. He only knows how to contact me here. How will he know where I am?" her face was sad  
  
as she thought about how her Mamo chan had basically ignored her.  
  
As the tears started to fall down her face Rei put her arm around her friend's shoulder,  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure there's a reason for it. He can't have forgotten you, he loves you" but  
  
inside she was seething. Future King or not, he was going to have to explain his actions to Mars  
  
before he could go anywhere near her friend.  
  
"YOu highness" said Pluto "You must go, I will sort it out with Mamoru. DOn't worry, he will  
  
be in touch with you soon" Pluto felt remorse for having concealed her future King's whereabouts  
  
but it was essential that it was done this way, as they would have to learn.  
  
"Ok then Puu. We'll go to England"  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
After two weeks of preparation the girls were going to England. Everyone had believed  
  
the story about being accepted into an elite boarding school in England and no one asked  
  
questions.   
  
Pluto had also made preparations, in the form of various letters to Dumbledore explaining  
  
that she had found five sixteen year old girls who were unaware of their magic, but who seemed  
  
very nice and keen on learning. Dumbledore had of course offered them a place at Hogwarts, as  
  
it was very important that they learned to use their magic wisely, otherwise it might have been  
  
used for purposes other than good.  
  
So the five senshi all boarded a plane, heading towards London, unsure of what they  
  
were going to do or how they were going to cope.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Usagi, Rei, Ami and Makoto collected their luggage from the baggage reclaim. They were  
  
tired after the 20 hour flight which had been harrowing on all of their nerves.  
  
Minako's quirkiness and the onflight movies which was something about love had managed  
  
to keep them all awake. But now that they had finally arrived they just couldn't wait to get to  
  
this school whatever it was called and go to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Are we outside yet? I can't breathe." came a voice from Minako's bag.  
  
"Sshh Artemis. You don't want to be put into quarantine do you." she looked  
  
up and smiled at one of the security guards who was looking at her strangely.  
  
That cat was going to be the death of her. He had kept on trying to poke his head out of the bag  
  
all the way through the journey and had complained of being hungry the whole time.  
  
There was no way that she was going to get in trouble now, just because he couldn't be a good  
  
cat at the time she needed it most.   
  
"Where's Setsuna? She said that she'd meet us here."  
  
"You were saying Mako-chan."  
  
They turned around quickly to see the guardian of time behind them.  
  
"Setsuna, I really hate it when you do that." whinned Usagi.  
  
Pluto ignored them and lead the girls (and two smuggled cats) to the train that was going  
  
to take them to King's Cross. The girls all slumped in their seats and relaxed. Well that was   
  
until Artemis and Luna were taken out of their bags.  
  
"You just couldn't be quiet could you Artemis. Honestly, you're ruining this for the rest of us"  
  
"Luna! I don't like to travel" whined Artemis  
  
"Well you don't have to act like a kitten do you?"  
  
Rei rolled her eyes "If you two don't quieten down right now, we'll put you back in the bags"  
  
"It wasn't my fault, he was the one behaving so childish"  
  
"But.."  
  
Minako glared at him and he slumped down on her lap. Luna frowned at him, honestly you'd think   
  
that after 1000 years he would have matured.  
  
Kings Cross was full of people. Minako smiled happily. This was her home and she was  
  
comfortable in it.  
  
Setsuna started directing them through the crowds towars platform 10.  
  
"SO which one are we going to take?" asked Ami.  
  
"OUr train leaves from platform 9 and 3/4." Setsuna cooly replied.  
  
"What!!!!!!!!" all girls yelled.  
  
"It's right here. All you have to do is walk towards that barrier"  
  
They looked at her as if she had finally gone mad.   
  
Setsuna on seeing their faces walked towards the barrier confidently. 'I'll show them' she   
  
thought, when 'bang!'. She'd walked straight into the barrier.  
  
"Here Minako. You won the bet. She has gone mad." said Rei handing over some money.  
  
Setsuna walked towards them, her cheeks were tinged red.  
  
"It must be closed as the school doesn't normally receive visitors at  
  
this time." she said explaining her actions. THe clock said 11.05 and the train had left five   
  
minutes before.  
  
They all looked at her incredulously but didn't say anything.  
  
SHe heard Usagi whisper something like 'Well at least I never walked into a wall on purpose.'   
  
followed by some snickering.  
  
"Well, the only other way I can think of getting there is by senshi   
  
teleport."  
  
"Wait a minute. You're telling us that we can get there by teleporting  
  
and we just spent 20 hours on a plane for absolutely no reason. WHy  
  
didn't you just tell us this in Japan!" burst out Ami.  
  
The rest of the scouts looked at her shocked. She must have been really tired, or worried   
  
because she knew nothing of the subjects she would be studying.  
  
"We couldn't before as the people in the school would have got suspicious.  
  
Now we must teleport." said Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna decided that the safest place to teleport and not be seen would be on one of the normal   
  
trains. It was hard for the girls to drag all of their luggage in a train without raising too   
  
many suspicions.  
  
They entered an empty compartment and closed the blinds and teleported. 


	3. Chapter 3 Arriving and first impressions

Disclaimer: as before.  
  
Thanks for reviewing. I will finish this.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The girls teleported to the outskirts of a town called Hogsmead. Setsuna walked  
  
briskly ahead, much to the other girls dismay as they saw how far they had to walk with   
  
their things.  
  
As they were walking/struggling towards Hogwarts Setsuna explained a few things about   
  
the school and warned them to keep the true identities secret.  
  
She smiled to herself as she thought about what Mamoru and Usagi's meeting would be like.  
  
It would be hard for them to stay apart, but it would be worthwhile just to see the looks on  
  
their faces. There would be hell to pay, but the enjoyment she'd get from it would be worthwhile.  
  
Besides as future king and queen they would have to be learn to control their emotions.  
  
"Uhh, Setsuna. Incase you haven't realised we have a slight problem." said Makoto. It was   
  
suprising that none of the others had realised. Ami probably would have realised but she  
  
seemed to be preoccupied and a muscle in her face was twitching strangely.  
  
"What is that?" aksed Setsuna.  
  
"We can't do magic apart from in battles." said Makoto nervously. Upon saying that she saw the   
  
other girls realise it too.  
  
"You can, but you have never realised it. As I have said, here they use wands. You do not   
  
need to. "  
  
"But how can we study magic without a wand then." asked a frantic Ami.  
  
"It's quite simple. Just use your mind." said Luna flatly.  
  
"What! You've known that we could do this all along and you never told us" exclaimed Usagi.  
  
"Well. I knew that some of you would use it to do things that are not right. Anyway, I'm   
  
suprised you didn't work it out sooner." she said looking at Ami pointedly,  
  
"I mean how do you think that Usagi managed to bump into Mamoru every day. She did it without   
  
realising it."   
  
Usagi blushed a bit, as she remembered how much she had always wanted to see him. Things were  
  
starting to make sense. All of those strange coincidences.   
  
But it made her feel sad. She had wanted to be with Mamoru all this time and he hadn't come back.  
  
Perhaps she could wish for him to be there with her and he would come. She strained her mind, but  
  
he still wasn't there.  
  
She frowned but relaxed and grinned as she thought of all the fun she was going to have.  
  
Setsuna on seeing Usagi's face said "Here you have to be careful with your magic. YOu get   
  
reprimanded for using it unwisely."  
  
Usagi's face visibly went down.  
  
"These will be your wands." Setsuna handed each of them a stick.  
  
"But you said we didn't need a wand." whined Usagi who didn't like holding  
  
the dirty stick.  
  
"So that you can fit in, you must pretend that these sticks are wands." sighed  
  
Setsuna.  
  
There were still some disgruntled murmurs about getting the ugly stick and that Minako's was  
  
prettiest. But Minako looked at her 'wand' in disgust. There was no way that slime was pretty!  
  
They finally made it to Hogwarts and all of them gaped up at it in awe.  
  
"It's like..." started Usagi  
  
"A fairy tale castle" finished Minako.  
  
"More like a prison" Ami murmured under her breath her strangeness increasing.  
  
Setsuna entered first closely followed by the other girls. When they entered the hall  
  
the door slammed firmly shut. They all jumped at the loud noise.  
  
They had never been a place so big and magnificent before. But before they could take any of the  
  
details in, a thin faced woman arrived.  
  
"Professor Meioh" she said her lips pursed, "YOu arrived later than we were expecting. How may  
  
I ask did you get here seeing as you missed the train"  
  
Setsuna was stumped, she hadn't thought this far ahead. Millerna obviously didn't like her much  
  
she could tell that much. But it was to be expected, she was a new teacher and new people   
  
couldn't be entirely trusted, particulary not while Voldermort was out there.  
  
The girls were not going to be happy when they found about that one.  
  
But nevermind she had got them here and that was all that she was supposed to do.  
  
Minako seeing Setsuna's dicomfort said "I'm sorry, but we're all really tired" to emphasize the  
  
point Ami yawned rudely. Usagi glared at her but she wasn't the least bit fazed.  
  
Professor Magonagall's eyes went wide then returned back to normal. She was shocked that his girl  
  
could speak perfect english. There was something about these girls that she didn't quite  
  
understand. But Dumbledore had instructed her not to be suspicious of them as they were pupils.  
  
"I'm sorry. We are all in the great hall. Leave your things they will be taken to your rooms."  
  
she said smiling slightly at the five girls.   
  
"If you could come to the hall we'll get you sorted"  
  
'Sorted' mouthed Rei at Minako, who shrugged blankly in reply.  
  
******************  
  
Harry was glad to be back at Hogwarts. His summer had been worse than the previous year  
  
as he had received less letters than the year before and there had been no hopes of going  
  
to the burrow. Hermione and Ron seemed to be very close and wouldn't reveal to him anything  
  
about the Order, but Harry was desperate. THey just didn't understand that he had lost the  
  
only person who had ever come close to being a father to him.  
  
"Look at all the first years." commented Ron  
  
"The look so scared, don't they" added Hermione looking at Harry.  
  
""Harry!" she called to him.  
  
"Oh yeah, absolutely" said Harry looking up at her.  
  
Hermione turned around and looked at Ron raising her eyebrow at him.  
  
"What!" complained Ron  
  
"Nevermind" replied Hermione. Honestly, men could be so dense some times.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" continued Ron angrily.  
  
"It doesn't matter Ron" said Hermione beginning to get frustrated.  
  
"What is it? Tell me." asked Ron beginning to get impatient. He hated it when women did that,  
  
how was he supposed to know what their signals meant!  
  
"I never said anything" snapped Hermione  
  
"You didn't have to, you did that thing that my mum always done. How the hell am I   
  
supposed to know what it means."  
  
"Don't swear Ron" added Hermione.  
  
"I can ruddy well swear if I want to. You can't tell me what to do." Ron had gone red in the face  
  
and was furious with Hermione. What right did she have to tell him what to do. He'd had just  
  
about enough of her over the holidays, there was no way he was going to stand for it anymore.  
  
But Hermione wasn't listening and for a change Harry didn't have to break up their argument.  
  
Hermione and Harry were both looking towards the front of the hall, as were most of the other   
  
people in the room.  
  
Seamus had his jaw open and Neville looked like her was choking on something.  
  
Ron turned around and froze.  
  
"Crikey!" he exclaimed.  
  
Well that certainly was a way of putting it. They were gorgeous. Thought Harry to himself  
  
and he felt his cheeks start to go red as one of the girls looked over to where he was. She was  
  
frowning to herself, but turned to look at Professor Dumbledore who had started talking.  
  
"It is so nice to see all of you again and to see some new faces, but before we start the   
  
sorting I must introduce some new students" he said pointing at the five senshi.  
  
"And if you will just excuse me I must introduce them to the school."  
  
The five girls followed him back out of the hall, not quite knowing what to expect.  
  
As soon as the doors closed there was an explosion of noise withing the hall. THey were all  
  
chatting about the beautiful new girls  
  
"Honestly I don't see what the big fuss is." said Hermione,"they're only new students"   
  
continued Hermione scowling. SHe wasn't going to like this.  
  
"ONLY new students" said Ron maniacally. "They're bloddy gorgeous" exclaimed Ron excitedly. He  
  
hoped they were in Gryffindor.  
  
'Here goes' thought Harry, they were going to start fighting again. But no fight did come, for  
  
Hermione didn't retaliate. She was looking down at the table strangely and hadn't seemed to have  
  
heard what Ron had said.  
  
"I mean, pfwor, don't you think?" he said looking at Harry.  
  
"Yeah" replied Harry quietly. Hermione looked up and he could almost swear that she was hurt.  
  
But he couldn't stop thinking about the dark haired girl who'd looked at him strangely. He'd  
  
probably just imagined it.  
  
Ron continued talking about the girls excited.  
  
"Will you just shut up already about those girls!" snapped Hermione. She had just about enough of  
  
it. She didn't want to hear about how inadequate she was, and besides she couldn't see anything  
  
special about them. They would probably all end up in slytherin.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Ron annoyed that he'd been interrupted.  
  
"Ron don't" said Harry looking at him pointedly.  
  
"What!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Just don't!" added Harry firmly.  
  
Ron stopped talking and muttered something about 'it's that time of the month' Hermione looked   
  
like she could murder Ron and she had gone all red in the face and was breathing rather   
  
strangely.  
  
"Are you OK?" asked Ron looking at Hermione, now worried.  
  
Hermione was seething. HOW DARE HE! He was going to get a peace of her mind.  
  
"How dare you!" she screamed. Her scream almost rivalling Mrs Weasley's.   
  
But Harry wasn't listening, he just couldn't get over the way that the dark haired girl had   
  
looked at him. It was almost as if she could see everything about him. As if she knew who he was.  
  
When she had looked at him he had felt his blood freeze and fire rush through him.  
  
**************************  
  
The five senshi were incredibly embarassed. They had been ushered into a room full of complete  
  
strangers and to top it off, they were all staring at them. Minako grinned uneasily.  
  
Ami looked a bit funny as but she was smiling slightly. Makoto stood straighter and smiled   
  
slightly and Usagi stood regally appearing calm and serene, but inside her stomach was doing flip  
  
flops, she would rather fight Beryl again than do this.  
  
But Rei felt something. It called out to her. It was dark but at the same time it wasn't. She   
  
felt it deep inside her madly rocking her senses. She was flying in a kite, she was falling  
  
and somehow she wasn't quite there. She looked around trying to figure out where it was coming  
  
from. It was difficult as she was receiving strange vibrations from this place.  
  
But she found it, or him. It was a boy with dark hair and a scar on his forhead. She frowned not  
  
quite understanding what it was. But she had turned away to look at the old man who had started  
  
to talk.  
  
None of the girls other than Minako really understood what he said, but they had got the jist of  
  
it and followed him as he walked out.  
  
The noise they heard errupting from the hall after they had left made them feel even more self  
  
conscious.  
  
The man mumbled a few words and mumbled his wand infront of them.  
  
"Can you understand me" he asked  
  
"Yes!" yelped Ami. The other girls frowned at Ami, she was definately behaving oddly.  
  
"Yes we can." confirmed Rei, surprised by that fact that she could speak English.  
  
"Good. I just performed a spell so that you would understand and speak English" explained   
  
Dumbledore.  
  
The girls all looked suitably impressed.  
  
"As I have said I am welcoming you to Hogwarts. I hope that you will be happy here. But I must  
  
explain a few things, as you don't seem to have any magical background you will be put in with  
  
the younger years, but I hope that you will all pick up quickly and can study with people  
  
of your age group." Dumbledore stopped so that the girls could process the information.  
  
"So we'll be with people younger than us" repeated Minako meerly stating the fact, which   
  
Dumbledore confirmed with a nod.  
  
"You will be sorted into your houses and your head of house will explain your timetable"  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. But what are 'houses'" asked Makoto confused by the new term.  
  
Dumbledore explained it to them before they returned back to the hall. They would undoubtedly  
  
all go in the same house for they were all friends but there was something strange about the   
  
girls. Dumbledore couldn't quite place his suspicions, but it was strange that all of the magic   
  
came from a group of friends. They seemed nice enough but he was unsure. Something wasn't right   
  
about this whole situation. But perhaps he was just worried, for now that Voldemort was back he   
  
had to be watch over his students more carefully  
  
than before. 


	4. Chapter 4 Sorting and other things

Chapter 4  
  
The girls entered and joined the queue waiting to be sorted. Dumbledore had explained about the   
  
different houses, but they still didn't have a clue about which house they were going to be in.  
  
The strange hat started to sing a song. Ami thought she really was going mad, but by the   
  
incredulous looks on everyone else's faces, she realised it must have been happening. She started  
  
to laugh as she realised the ridiculousness of the situation. They had fought so many dark   
  
creatures and a blooming singing hat scared them.  
  
The other girls just looked at her strangely. They were worried about her, she definitely wasn't  
  
acting right.  
  
One by one the little children sat in a chair and the hat chose what house they were going to be  
  
in.  
  
When it finally came to their turn everyone in the hall turned round to look at them.  
  
Professor McGonagall wasn't sure which one should go first. After all she didn't know who came  
  
first alphabetically, so she made Makoto sit down first as she was the first one in the line.  
  
'Mmm. You're an interesting one. Most definitely interesting. Where can I put you in. Definitely  
  
not there, or there. You are loyal but is Hufflepuff really for you? Fighting evil for good.'  
  
"Gryffindor" the hat yelled. Makoto got up relieved. It was strange listening to the hat talk to  
  
her.   
  
She stood next to the hat unsure of where she could go. Even though she was going to be with the  
  
first years she wasn't sure whether she could go and sit with them.  
  
Professor McGonagall smiled at her and motioned for her to stand next to her.  
  
Usagi was the next one to sit down. She jumped slightly as she heard the hat talking to her.  
  
'Definitely loyal. Brave. You would make a good Hufflepuff'.  
  
'Hufflepuff' thought Usagi. She didn't want to go there, Mako-chan was in, what was it called,  
  
"Gryffindor" the hat called out.  
  
Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. Makoto smiled at her encouragingly and Usagi went over to her  
  
smiling at the others waiting.  
  
Ami was the next one to sit down, she seemed to have got more nervous than any of the others and  
  
seemed to be shaking. Rei placed a hand reassuringly on her shoulder as the hat started to talk  
  
to her.  
  
'You'd make a great Ravenclaw, all that intelligence, you would be wonderful, they could put real  
  
use to all your talents'.  
  
But despite her nervousness Ami knew that she had to stay with her friends and most importantly  
  
her princess.  
  
'Loyal too, are you sure you want to go in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw would be perfect for you'.  
  
'NO' thought Ami.  
  
'OK then' "Gryffindor" the hat yelled.  
  
Ami stood up smiling, looking like herself for the first time that day. She touched Rei's hand  
  
gently returning her comfort. Rei smiled as she sat down.  
  
Ami was happy, she had achieved her duty to stay with her princess.  
  
Rei wasn't nervous as she sat down, but as the hat started talking to her she felt concern. Never  
  
in all of their encounters with evil had they met anything like this hat, it was definitely   
  
dangerous, for if it got into the wrong hands they would have to power to know what the others   
  
were feeling.  
  
'Cunning, most definitely cunning. you'd meet lots of people like yourself in Slytherin.'  
  
Oh no, she didn't want to end there. She hadn't liked it when the other girls went to different  
  
schools before, she wanted to stay with them.  
  
"Gryffindor" yelled the hat.  
  
Everyone on the Gryffindor table cheered while the other houses clapped politely. Ami blushed a   
  
little and the other girls bowed their heads, but Minako smiled and stuck her hands out in her  
  
infamous Sailor V pose.  
  
Before it even happened Rei knew that they were going to end up sitting on the table with the   
  
boy she had noticed earlier.  
  
It was strange what she felt, but she tried to put it to the back of her mind. It was probably  
  
the school doing strange things to her senses.  
  
----------  
  
Ron couldn't believe his luck when Professor McGonagall brought the girls to sit with them.  
  
He thought they'd been beautiful from far off, but up close they were wonderful. He turned   
  
bright red as one of the girls smiled at him.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to do. The five most beautiful girls that she had ever seen were coming  
  
to sit at their table. she was seething. How dare Professor McGonagall so that to her.   
  
"Miss Granger" said Professor McGonagall.  
  
Hermione certainly looked strange. Harry had never seen her like that before and for a moment he  
  
thought that she was going to be rude but it was Hermione after all.  
  
"Yes Professor" said Hermione. It wasn't fair that she behaved like this, it wasn't the girls'  
  
fault.  
  
"I would like you to take care of these girls while they get settled in. I will come and see  
  
them later to sort out their time tables." said McGonagall.  
  
"Of course professor" said Hermione smiling at the new girls. She had to make an effort to be   
  
nice to them.  
  
They all sat down squeezing into the little space that there was. Ron managed to turn a darker  
  
shade of red as one of the girls sat down next to him.  
  
The all quickly introduced themselves telling them a little about themselves.  
  
Hermione was incredibly excited, they were Japanese. She'd always wanted to go to Japan and she'd  
  
heard some incredible stories about things that went on in Tokyo.  
  
She was about to ask the girls about it when a little girl from Ravenclaw approached the table  
  
and asked the cheerful blonde that she now knew was Minako,  
  
"Are you really Minako Aino" she asked nervously.  
  
"Yep, me in the flesh." she replied smiling.  
  
"Oh my! You're my idol. I mean you're great, I've seen every single one of your films and they're  
  
great. I want to be just like I'm older." she gushed.  
  
'Films' mouthed Ron at Harry.  
  
"Muggle form of entertainment. Consisting of moving pictures" said Hermione responding for Harry.  
  
So that was where she had recognised that girl. She was that child star. She had seen a few of  
  
the films. They weren't bad, but they had been too fantastical to believe, all those monsters  
  
and magical powers; they just didn't exist. But she hadn't thought that witches and wizards  
  
existed till she found out she was one.  
  
The little girl continued, "Can I have your autograph, please!" she said looking at Minako, her  
  
eyes pleading.  
  
"Of course" she replied flashing her one of her winning smiles.  
  
Ron thought he was going to melt. She was absolutely wonderful.  
  
"Umm, could I get one for my brother, he thinks you're absolutely gorgeous" the little girl   
  
added. Minako turned beet red.  
  
Hermione was glad that Minako blushed, it reassured her that they were just normal girls like   
  
her.  
  
As Minako signed the paper that the girl had produced the doors to the great hall burst open  
  
and a young man ran in.  
  
Usagi looked up and froze. Rei sensed her princess tense up next to her and turned to see what  
  
had caused the reaction. As soon as she saw who it was she started whispering fiercely into the   
  
other girl's ear.  
  
"I wonder who he is" asked Harry looking at Mamoru.  
  
"Oh, him." said Ron very unenthusiastically. "He's the new muggle studies teacher. We met  
  
him over the holidays."  
  
Hermione had seen the two girls start whispering and turned to them  
  
"Ah I see," she said, "You've fallen under his spell too. He's so handsome."  
  
Ron audibly groaned. The last thing he needed was for five more girls to be interested in this   
  
new professor. Personally, he didn't see what was so special about him.  
  
Usagi glared at her, her eyes flashing silver for a second before she relaxed.  
  
"He's a muggle, you know non magic." said Ron, trying to prevent more people falling for the   
  
professor.  
  
"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"I don't see why you like him Hermione, especially after Professor Lockhart." Hermione blushed   
  
slightly after the last comment.  
  
"Well that was different." murmured Ron afraid that Hermione would explode at him again.  
  
"Don't worry we haven't fallen for him." said Rei, sensing Usagi's discomfort at talking about  
  
her soul mate in that way.  
  
Ron and Harry seemed relieved to hear this.  
  
"I'm sure that he has got some magic." whispered Usagi quietly.  
  
"Magic. Him!" scoffed Ron. "He teaches muggle studies and I can tell you, they'll be a whole   
  
flock of girls wanting to do it now."  
  
Hermione eager to change the subject asked the girls "So what are you going to learn."  
  
"We don't know, we've never done anything like this before." replied Makoto.  
  
"We won't be behind. We will have a chance to catch up won't we." said a frantic Ami.  
  
"Ami, don't worry, as soon as you get some sleep it will all seem better." reassured Minako.   
  
The other girls nodded their reassurances now knowing why Ami had been behaving oddly.  
  
"But, but, what if I fail. I.." Ami looked almost mad.  
  
"She's not normally like this." smiled Rei trying to excuse her.  
  
"Well, not this panicky." added Minako smiling.  
  
"We're used to it. Hermione is exactly the same way." said Ron receiving a glare from Hermione.  
  
Minako smiled to herself. As the senshi of love it was her duty to put two people like Ron and  
  
Hermione together. But she also had to help her princess with her prince.  
  
All of the girls suddenly jumped as food suddenly appeared on the tables.   
  
"Where... Where..." said a startled Makoto her eyes wide.  
  
"It's magic" explained Harry.  
  
"Just ignore it, you'll get used to it soon enough." added Hermione. "I felt the same way when   
  
I first came here, but look at me now."  
  
The meal went smoothly enough, but Usagi was extremely quiet and hardly touched her food.   
  
Usagi was extremely upset. Why couldn't he have written to her and told her where he was. It   
  
would have made coming here so much easier. She was so tired and miserable that she wanted to   
  
cry. Perhaps it was that her Mamo-chan didn't want to be with her anymore.  
  
Rei who was sitting next to Usagi barely noticed her friends misery for she was scrutinising  
  
the boy, Harry. All of the weird sensations that she was receiving were from him and she couldn't  
  
pin-point what it was. She frowned in concentration disconcerted that she seemed to have lost  
  
control here.  
  
Harry's emotions where everywhere. He was sad that he had lost his godfather, but now there were  
  
these beautiful new girls and he couldn't stop thinking about that girl, Rei. The way she was   
  
looking at him. It was strange. It was as if she was analysing him. If he had been any other boy  
  
he would have felt flattered, but he couldn't help feeling that there was more to her than  
  
met the eye.  
  
Harry was sure he was missing something, but he couldn't quite think what it was.  
  
It was after dinner that things got worse.  
  
Dumbledore finished dinner by warning them not to go into the forest and that the dark lord was  
  
on the loose. He also introduced the new teacher, Professor Meioh was going to teach defence  
  
against the dark arts and Professor Chiba was going to teach muggle studies.  
  
After Professor Chiba's name Ron was sure that he heard most of the girls in the room sigh.  
  
But it was after dinner that Malfoy came and introduced himself to the new girls.  
  
"Well, well Potter. I see you have some more people to join your fanclub." he smirked.  
  
"Famous mudbloods at that. I thought you would have known better"  
  
The only person Ron hated more than Malfoy was the one that he would not name, his face was   
  
bright red, "Shut up Malfoy. You're only jealous cos they're not in Slytherin."  
  
"Temper, temper. You're certainly not like your father. He knows to do what he's told"   
  
Ron almost exploded, but before he could Usagi left the table and ran out of the hall doors.  
  
It had only taken a second before she was followed by her four other friends and professor   
  
Chiba.  
  
**************  
  
Mamoru was furious. He was late for dinner again. One moment he had been walking down the   
  
corridor and the next thing he knew Peeves was in-front of him and then he was in the infirmary.  
  
Someone really had to do something about that poltergeist.  
  
As he was about to go into the hall he felt something. He wasn't sure what it was but if felt   
  
familiar and it was only when he walked into the hall that he realised what it was.  
  
For there sitting down on the Gryffindor table was his love and her four guardians.  
  
His first instinct had been to run up to her and hold her in his arms, but Snape's glare at him  
  
reminded him who he was and who she obviously was.  
  
He walked up to the table closely followed by her gaze. One part of him wanted her to squeal and  
  
run up to him, but he knew she wouldn't do it. She had changed and was becoming more of the   
  
princess that he knew she was.  
  
All the way through dinner he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was still as beautiful as   
  
ever. He closed his eyes and managed to get through the introduction, but when he saw her run out   
  
he let his instincts take over and he ran after her.  
  
*******  
  
Sorry I know this chapter isn't as good as all the others, but   
  
Obvious too I know. I mean what other house would they end up in! 


End file.
